After What Kate Did
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: This is what happened after the kiss. Jate and future SawyerAnaLucia. Since the series continued, I don't plan on updating. FINISHED!
1. The Beginning

Kate helped Sawyer to the caves. She set him down in Jack's area. She grabbed a water bottle nearby and gave it to him.

"Drink up, you don't need dehydration on top of your infection," she said to him.

"Aw, Freckles. You worried about me? How cute," he said slyly. His hand reached out and caressed hers. She jumped back at his touch. He frowned.

"I'm going to go get Jack, so he can check on you. I'll be back in a few." And with that she took off. She found Hurley on his way back from the beach.

"Hey, Hurley is Jack at the beach?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask somebody else," he said choosing his words carefully.

"You're lying. You know exactly where he is." She needed to talk to him about what happened.

"He's on the beach. He was talking to Ana-Lucia," he said hesitantly. Kate's face fell.

"The girl who killed Shannon! Why would he possibly want to talk to her!"

"I swear, you like you just caught him cheating on you." Kate shook her head. Tears dared to come out but she blinked them away.

"Hurley, could you bring him back here? Tell him Sawyer woke up, and he could use a check up."

"Yeah, sure I'll tell him." And he headed back down to the beach.

* * *

A little later on the beach

Jack was having a great time drinking with Ana. She was funny and nice. While he was having fun, his thoughts kept drifting back to Kate and their kiss. She kissed him passionately and like she didn't want to be anywhere else. He remembered Sawyer's words, "I love her". Jack shook his head. There was no way Kate could love Sawyer. She hated him, but she barely left his side when he was sick. He was confused.

"Hey jack!" Hurley called. Jack stood up and walked towards him.

"What's up, Hurley?"

"Kate told me to tell you that Sawyer woke up. I think she wanted you to check on him."

Jack frowned. Why hadn't Kate come herself? Of course, she was still with Sawyer.

"Kate sent you?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"Yeah, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Who's Kate?" Anna asked.

"She's a friend. She's was helping Sawyer take his medicine. He just woke up and I have to check on him." He secretly wished that Kate would still be there when he got there.

"I'll go with you to check on the jackass." Jack just smiled. They started walking towards the caves together.


	2. The Talk

Sorry it took so long. I was on temporary punishent.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or any of the characters.

* * *

Jack's cave

"So, Freckles. What's been happening since I left? Did you miss me?" Sawyer said with a sly grin.

"Well the survivors from the tail side of the plane found us and one of them accidentally killed Shannon. I think her name was Ana-Lucia." Sawyer's eyes widened with surprise.

"She killed Shannon! First she knocks me around then she kills Sticks! Man she's out of control." Sawyer's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You let a girl beat you up? You're slipping Sawyer." When he looked at her there was humor in her eyes. "So how are you and the Doc progressing? Since I've been gone I couldn't have monitored you two." Sawyer noticed the blush creeping up her face so he continued. "Did y'all kiss yet?" She was fully blushing right now.

"Who kissed who?" Ana-Lucia asked as she walked in with Jack. Kate looked at the two as they entered. _So it's true. Jack was hanging out with Ana-Lucia_, she thought to herself. She was close to tears. She pushed the two.

"I'm going to go get some fruit for Sawyer," she said and exited the cave. Jack realized that she was hurt that he went to Ana-Lucia instead of talking things out with Kate.

"I gotta go talk to her for a second," Jack said and followed Kate. "Kate!"

"Jack, don't! You've clearly made your choice."

The tears were spilling over. She leaned against a tree and wiped the tears away. Jack approached her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled to get out of his embrace. She succeeded and tried to get away from him. He grabbed her arm before she could run away. She finally had to face him.

"You can't run away from everything, Kate. Especially not me." Kate collapsed in his embrace and cried. Jack kissed the top of forehead, her eyes, and her nose. She looked up at him and he kissed her on the lips. It was soft and passionate, and told Kate everything she needed to know.

"Jack, I don't deserve you. She does. I've done horrible things in the past, and if we ever get rescued off of the island, I'm going to jail. Why should we start something we might not be able to continue? I have past issues that continue to haunt me. You don't want to have to deal with me." She tried pulling away but he held her more tightly.

"Kate, I love you. I know the things you did in your past weren't great things, but on this island we get a new life and a fresh start. You get one too. You do deserve me. You've been a great help around the island. You're like my partner. When I was tired, you made sure I got some sleep. Granted, the way you made me get some sleep wasn't the best, but it helped. I love you, and we do deserve each other." Kate held on to him tightly kissing him passionately.

* * *

Back at the caves, Ana-Lucia and Sawyer were watching the whole thing. 


	3. The Past and Admissions

Sorry it took so long. Hope y'all like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or the characters or the storylines.

* * *

**

"Wait! She's a criminal?" Ana asked Sawyer.

"That's right. Freckles over here is our very own 'Bonnie'" he said with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She ran over to the "happy couple".

"She's a criminal! Criminals don't deserve second chances. Jack pulled away from Kate but kept his arm around her. He stared at Ana.

"She does. She's a good person. She even helped Sawyer take his medicine," Jack defended Kate.

"It doesn't matter what she does now. It still doesn't atone for what she did!" she argued. Kate's look became dark. She was pissed off now.

"You are the last person to be judging on who deserves forgiveness, Ana-Lucia," Kate said icily. She pushed past Jack and stood up to Ana. "Why should we forgive you? You killed Shannon. She was our friend. Not to mention you beat up Sawyer when he was already wounded. Now tell me," she stepped closer, "do you deserve forgiveness?"

That was the last straw for Ana. She launched herself at Kate, but Sawyer grabbed onto her and held her back.

"No, Sawyer. Let her go. She says I'm a criminal, then I'll fight as a criminal. Bring it on."

Ana elbowed Sawyer in the solar plexus. He let go gasping for air. She punched Kate but Kate grabbed and spun around and elbowed her in the face. Ana went down and swept Kate's feet from underneath her. She got up and advanced on Kate, but Jack intervened. He helped Kate up, and she punched Ana in the face. Ana threw Jack aside and backhanded Kate. Then she was tackled by Sawyer.

"Enough!" Jack yelled out. Sawyer managed to keep Ana down. Some of the people in the caves came over to see what the big commotion was. Kate's lip was bleeding and Ana's nose was bleeding.

Ana threw Sawyer off of her and walked away. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Now that's what you call a good old fashioned cat fight. Too bad they didn't kiss though. That would have been the finishing touch," he said with that cute smile of his.

"Shut up Sawyer," Jack and Kate both said. Kate headed down on the path of the beach while Jack followed her.

* * *

Ana was sitting on a rock watching the ocean. She sighed. She stopped the bleeding and washed her face off earlier. She thought of her unborn baby. She remembered the pain of the bullet, but only worrying if her baby was okay. She remembered the miscarriage. It broke her heart thinking about it.

"Now what's got you so upset about criminals," said a voice from behind her.

"What are you talking about, Sawyer?" she asked.

"All I know is that if you hate criminals that much you either had a personal experience with one or one of your loved ones has." He sat down on the rock beside her. "You see me? I have a problem with con men. I hate them. I had a personal experience with one years ago. When I was 8½ years old, my mom had an affair with this guy. She loaned him some of my dad's money, but he never paid her back. As a matter of fact, he ran off. My dad found out about the affair and the money, and he was pissed. He started hitting her, and the next thing I know, I'm in a new house and we're hiding from him. He found us. My mom hid me under the bed. He broke down the door and shot her. Then he came to my room and shot himself. On my bed. The only thing I knew about the man was his name. He was a professional con man. His specialty was tricking rich wives into giving their husband's money to him. That's my story. What's yours?"

Ana stared at him. She thought that she could see a tear. He wiped it away.

"I was a police officer. I had a great life. I had a wonderful boyfriend, and I was 2 months pregnant. One job I went on turned my life upside down. My partner and I responded to burglary call. I covered the front, and my partner covered the back. A guy came out of the front and said he was a student and wanted to show me his ID. I walked up to him, and he grabbed my gun and shot me four times. I miscarried. It ended my life. My boyfriend left. It took months before I was allowed back on the field. The caught him, but I let him go. I said he wasn't the man who did it. I followed him to a bar and shot him to death in the parking lot. My badge was taken away after that. That guy destroyed my life. That's why I don't think criminals deserve second chances."

She broke into tears. Sawyer looked at her for awhile and put his arms around her. She leaned into his arms and cried the pain away. Sawyer looked out into the ocean and held Ana while she cried.


	4. The Aftermath

**Sorry it took so long. Hope yall like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own lost or any of the characters.**

* * *

Kate ran to the beach after the fight. She sat thinking in her tent. Jack showed up with a washcloth.

"Kate, what happened back there?" Jack asked. He moved to wash the blood off of her lip, but she pushed him away. She stared out into her own world.

"Kate, come on. Don't push me away like this." He removed a curl from her face. She began to sob.

"Jack, hold me." He held her while she cried.

"Shh. Everything's going to be okay," he comforted. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Jack. I want to tell you what I did. Sometimes you don't get me, and that's because you don't know about my past."

"Kate, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I do want to. Jack, I killed my father. For most of my life, I was told he was my stepdad. My mom divorced the guy I thought was my dad and married Wayne. I didn't get why. He beat her, he was an alcoholic, and sometimes he even tried to put his hands on me. One night was the last straw. He came home drunk again, and so I blew up the house. I gave the insurance money to my mom and ran away. She reported me to the police, and the marshal caught me. I escaped when we got in a car crash, but he caught me again. He used the plane to trap me. Jack, I'm so sorry to dump this all on you, but I thought you should know."

Jack was stunned. She was right; he didn't know what she was capable of. She pulled away from him and scooted away from him.

"I could say I was sorry I did it, but that would probably be a lie. The thing I hated most about him was that he was my father. You wonder why Sawyer and I get a long so well, and sometimes I run to him to get away from you. The truth is that Sawyer reminds me of Wayne. Sawyer I'm familiar with by the way he acts, but you're different. I have never met a person who cares about me the way that you do. You respect me and make me feel like a person who deserves a second chance. It's something new to me, and whenever somebody tries love me I run away. Running away is what I'm good at. I'm used to dealing with people like Sawyer. I'm almost like a wife who keeps going back to her abusive husband. I keep running because I really don't know anything else." Jack gently grabbed Kate by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Kate, you don't have to run from me. I know you're scared of this, of us, but I love you and we will work through this. I don't care what you did in the past. That was then, and this is now. You've been given a new life. Take advantage of that. I love you." He leaned in and hugged her and she hugged him back.

* * *

Ana and Sawyer sat quietly on the rock, neither of them saying anything to each other. It was obvious that they were both embarrassed about breaking down and sharing their pasts. Ana was the first to speak. 

"If you tell anyone I cried, I will shoot you dead," she said.

"And if you tell anybody I was nice, I'll kill you with my bare hands," he smirked.

"Yeah, but thanks though. For being there."

"Yeah whatever. You just caught me in an off moment. I'm not usually so nice." Sawyer leaned back. Ana turned to face him.

"What is it that you and Jack find so interesting about that girl?" she asked.

"Who, Kate? That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? Well, that's an easy one. She's cute and has a nice body. She's nice and tough when she wants to be. And she's helpful. She took care of me when I was sick, and she brought me to the Doc to get glasses. She is an overall good person. Except when she tried to take my spot on the raft. Then I had to fight fire with fire, and I kept my spot on the raft."

"But she's a criminal, and people go around acting like she's not. They deserve to know," she complained.

"They do know. I outed to keep my spot on the raft. She's sweet most of the time. An d she tolerates me so you know she's a good person."

"Humph!" Ana sighed. Everybody already knew, yet they still didn't care. She understand it.

* * *

**I am running out of ideas. So I might not update for awhile.**


End file.
